Chocolats
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était le 12 février et Izuku se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la saint Valentin.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour la Saint Valentin.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki et Satoukouda.

* * *

C'était le 12 février et Izuku se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la saint Valentin. Il devait offrir quelque chose à Kacchan mais, il ne savait pas quoi. Todoroki était dans le même cas que lui. Ils réfléchissaient donc ensemble à ce qu'ils pourraient offrir à Kacchan et Sero.

"J'aurais bien aimé lui acheté une figurine d'All Might mais, je doute en trouver une qu'il n'a pas déjà !"

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon cadeau pour la saint Valentin, de toute façon !"

"Oh ! Tu penses ? Kacchan aime beaucoup All Might donc, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir !"

"Mais tu peux lui offrir ça à n'importe quel moment de l'année !"

"Tu as raison !"

Il allait donc devoir trouver autre chose qui pourrait plaire à Kacchan. Un peu plus tard, Kirishima et Kaminari vinrent les voir.

"Hé les mecs, on va faire des chocolats pour la saint Valentin ! Ça vous direz de venir avec nous ?"

Des chocolats ? Dans un sens, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il y avait un seul petit problème.

"Je ne sais pas les faire !" reconnut-il en baissant les yeux sol.

S'il tentait d'en faire, il courrait droit à la catastrophe. Il n'avait pas envie que Kacchan eût une intoxication alimentaire à cause de lui.

"Moi non plus !" dit Todoroki. "Mais, c'est une bonne idée ! On pourrait aller en acheter demain !"

"Mais, c'est tellement impersonnel d'en acheter !" répliqua Kaminari en faisant la moue.

"Ouais ! C'est beaucoup plus viril de les faire soi-même !"

"Puis, nous non plus, on sait pas encore comment en faire !" leur dit Kaminari. "On peut toujours apprendre ensemble !"

"Et ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça !"

"Après tout, on peut toujours essayer !"

Kirishima et Kaminari firent un grand sourire à Todoroki.

"Super, mec !" fit le blond en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Midoriya ? Tu veux essayer, toi aussi ? Je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Bakugou !"

Izuku réfléchit un peu. Il avait toujours peur de tout rater. Les trois autres avaient peut-être raison, cependant. S'il n'essayait pas d'apprendre, il n'y arriverait jamais. C'était l'occasion d'apprendre à en faire. En plus de cela, il ne serait pas tout seul.

"Bon d'accord !"

"Ouais ! Super ! On va bien s'amuser !" fit Kirishima toujours avec un grand sourire.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre en cuisine. Ils étaient en train de sortir les ingrédients quand Kouda passa devant eux. Kaminari le remarqua.

"Hé Kouda ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Des chocolats !"

"Oh ! C'est une bonne idée !" dit leur camarade. "J'aimerais beaucoup en faire pour Satou-kun ! D'habitude c'est toujours lui qui cuisine pour moi ! Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous gêne pas que je vienne avec vous ?"

"Mais non !" le rassura Kirishima. "Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !"

Kaminari passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"On est contents que tu sois avec nous, Kouda !"

"On fait donc comment ?" demanda Todoroki qui avait déjà tout préparer de son côté.

"Euh..." Kirishima se passa une main derrière la tête. "Je ne sais pas ! On a qu'à improviser !"

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne ferait pas mieux de chercher sur Internet comment faire ?" intervint Izuku.

Il pensait que cela valait mieux de suivre une recette que de faire n'importe quoi.

"Je pense aussi !" intervint Todoroki.

"Ouais, c'est pas une mauvais idée !" Kaminari sortit son téléphone pour faire une recherche. "C'est vrai qu'on peut tout trouver sur Internet !"

Il n'eut pas de mal à en trouver une qui semblait facile. Quand il consulta les autres, ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un petit souci.

"Pour Mina, je vais faire quelque chose de très sucré ! Elle adore ça !"

"Pour Satou-kun aussi ! Ce sera aussi bon pour s'entraîner ! Comme il gagne de la force quand il mange du sucre !"

"Pour Hanta, je pense que le mieux c'est d'utiliser du chocolat noir ! Ce sera pas trop sucré !"

"Kacchan adore les trucs épicés alors je vais faire du chocolat épicé !"

"Je pense que je vais faire du chocolat blanc pour Hitoshi !"

Ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire leurs chocolats en même temps.

"Bon, c'est pas grave !" fit Kaminari avec un grand sourire. "On peut passer chacun à tour de rôle ! De toute façon, on devra attendre que les chocolats durcissent au frigo !"

"Bon qui commence dans ce cas ?" demanda Izuku qui n'avait pas envie de passer en premier.

"On peut y aller ensemble avec Kouda !" proposa Kirishima avec un grand sourire. "Comme on veut tous les deux faire quelque chose de sucré !"

"Euh... Je ne sais pas si..." commença Kouda qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

"T'en fais ! On est tous les deux, mec !"

"Puis, on reste là pour vous aider !"

Kirishima et Kouda commencèrent donc à faire leurs chocolats. Kaminari leur avait trouvé une recette facile. Il suffisait de faire fondre le chocolat, rajouté du sucre en poudre. Ensuite, il devait mettre la préparation dans des moules à chocolat et attendre que cela durcisse dans le frigo. Cela ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Les deux firent donc tout comme il le fallait puis, ils mirent leurs chocolats dans le frigo.

"A qui le tour ?" demanda Kirishima qui était fier de lui.

"A moi !" dit Kaminari plein d'enthousiasme. "Maintenant que j'ai vu comme faire, je devrais réussir sans problème !"

Pendant qu'il faisait fondre son chocolat, Kaminari se mit à parler avec les autres. Du coup, il ne faisait plus attention à la casserole sur le feu. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Dites ! Vous ne trouvez pas que cela sent le brûlé ?" demanda Kouda en reniflant.

"Kaminari-kun ! Ton chocolat !"

"Oh ! Zut !" s'exclama le blond en allant éteindre le feu.

Il regarda dans la casserole et fit une grimace. Le chocolat blanc était devenu noir.

"C'est devenu du charbon ! J'ai plus qu'à tout refaire !"

Kirishima plaça une main sur son épaule.

"T'en fais pas, mec ! On va t'aider !"

"Puis, c'est aussi de notre faute !" reconnut Todoroki. "On aurait dû faire plus attention !"

"Merci les mecs !"

Ils jetèrent donc le chocolat cramé à la poubelle, puis nettoyèrent la casserole avant de recommencer. Cette fois-ci, chacun garda un œil dessus pour éviter de tout faire brûler encore une fois.

Une fois terminé, Kaminari mit ses chocolats dans le frigo à côté de ceux de Kouda et Kirishima. Ce fut le tour de Todoroki. Avec l'aide des autres il fit tout comme l'indiquait la recette. Le tour d'Izuku arriva donc et, il était plus que nerveux. Avec sa chance, il allait être le seul à tout rater.

Les autres l'aidèrent à tout faire. A la fin, il ajouta des épices en plus du sucre en poudre. Ils durent ensuite tous attendre que les chocolats durcissent dans le frigo.

Quand ils les sortirent, leurs chocolats avaient tous l'air bien. Ils étaient donc tous fier d'eux.

"On devrait peut-être les goûter !" dit Todoroki.

"Ouais, il faut vérifier avant de les donner aux autres !"

Ils sortirent donc chacun un chocolat des moules.

"Quelqu'un veut goûter ce que j'ai préparé ?" demanda Izuku en tendant son chocolat. "Je n'aime pas trop ce qui est épicé !"

"Je veux bien répondit Todoroki ! Ce sera la première que je mange du chocolat épicé !"

Izuku donna donc le chocolat à son ami qui le prit. Todoroki mit le chocolat dans sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, il crachait du feu.

"Whoooa !" fit Kaminari, impressionné. "Je savais pas que tu pouvais cracher du feu, mec !"

"Moi non plus !" Todoroki se mit à tousser. "Je crois que tu as eu la main trop lourde sur les épices, Midoriya !"

"Tu penses ?"

"J'en suis sûr !"

"C'est que Kacchan aime vraiment tout ce qui est très épicé !"

Izuku ne savait donc pas s'il devait les refaire ou non. Après tout, Kacchan avait une tolérance supérieure à la moyenne pour ce qui était épicé.

"Bon, on va goûter les nôtres !" Kirishima mit son chocolat dans sa bouche et tenta de croquer dedans avant de le recracher. "Bon sang, ils sont durs comme de la pierre ! Je peux pas donner ça à ma Mina !"

Avec Kouda, ils allaient devoir tout refaire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient mal fait. Il avait pourtant bien respecté la recette.

Kaminari goûta son chocolat à son tour. Le sien n'était pas dur mais, il le recracha quand même.

"Je crois qu'on va tous être obligés de tout refaire, les mecs !"

"Mais, je n'ai pas encore goûté le mien !" fit Todoroki qui tentait toujours de se remettre du chocolat d'Izuku.

"C'est pas la peine ! On a mis du sel à la place du sucre ! Ils sont tous immangeables !"

"Oh !"

Tous les chocolats partirent donc à la poubelle et, ils furent obligés de tout refaire.

"J'espère que ce sera bon pour cette fois !" dit Kirishima en mettant ses nouveaux chocolats dans le frigo avec ceux de Kouda.

"Moi aussi !"

Pendant ce temps, Kaminari faisait fondre son chocolat avec l'aide d'Izuku et Todoroki.

"Maintenant, je peux rajouter le sucre, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, Kaminari-kun !"

"Cette fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ! C'est bien du sucre !"

Chacun fit ses chocolats à tour de rôle.

"Tu devrais éviter de mettre trop d'épices, Midoriya !"

"Mais Kacchan aime ça !" Izuku ne savait pas s'il devait écouter Todoroki ou non.

"Je t'assure que tu en as mis trop tout à l'heure !"

En fin de compte, il décida d'en mettre un peu moins que la première fois. Ils attendirent encore que les chocolats durcissent. Puis, ils les sortirent. C'était donc le moment de les goûter.

"Bon, j'y vais !" fit Kirishima en prenant un chocolat pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tout le monde le regardait. Puis Kirishima leva la main avec le pouce relevé.

"Ils sont super bons !"

Kouda poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est donc bon pour les miens aussi ! J'espère qu'ils feront plaisir à Satou-kun !"

"Bien sûr que ça va lui plaire !" Kirishima lui mit une petite tape dans le dos.

"A moi donc !" Kaminari prit donc l'un de ses chocolats pour le goûter. "Hum ! Ils sont bons aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'il vont plaire à Hitoshi !"

"Bravo, mec !"

Todoroki goûta ses chocolats à son tour.

"C'est bon aussi ! Ils ne sont pas trop sucré !"

"Quelqu'un voudrait goûter l'un des miens ?" redemanda Izuku.

"Je passe mon tour, cette fois !" lui dit Todoroki qui n'avait pas envie de recracher du feu.

"Désolé, Midoriya-kun mais, je n'aime pas ce qui est épicé, non plus !"

"C'est pas grave, Kouda-kun !"

"Je veux bien, moi !" lança Kirishima en acceptant de prendre le chocolat.

Il le mit dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Malgré cela, il leva encore la main avec le pouce relevé.

"Je pense que ça devrait être bon pour Bakugou !"

"Tu es sûr, Kirishima-kun !"

"Oui ! Cela devrait lui plaire comme il aime ce qui est épicé !"

Izuku alla donc voir Kacchan le 14 avec ses chocolats. Comme Kirishima lui avait dis qu'ils étaient bons, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter.

"Tiens Kacchan !" dit-il en lui tendant son paquet de chocolats. "Bonne saint Valentin !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Kacchna en lançant un regard méfiant au paquet.

"Des chocolats ! Je les ai fait spécialement pour toi !"

"Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les as fait ?"

"Oui !"

Izuku était fier de lui. Pour une fois, il avait pu faire quelque chose pour son Kacchan.

"Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux pas que j'y touche !"

"Pourquoi ?"

Kacchan eut un sourire narquois.

"Parce que si c'est toi qui les as fait, je risque de me faire empoisonner !"

"C'est méchant Kacchan !" Izuku fit la moue. "J'y ai passé du temps avec les autres, hier !"

"Tu veux dire que tu as été aidé ? Par qui ?"

"Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, Kouda-kun et Todoroki-kun !"

"Raison de plus pour pas que j'y touche !"

Izuku le regarda avec ses gros yeux verts.

"Mais Kacchan ! Je les ai fait pour toi ! Je les ai fait épicé et, Kirishima-kun les a goûté hier et, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient très biens !"

"Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris !" dit Kacchan en prenant le paquet. "Je veux bien les goûter tes chocolats !"

Izuku lui fit un grand sourire pendant qu'il ouvrait le paquet. Kacchan sortit un chocolat et le mit dans sa bouche.

"Alors ?"

"Ils sont pas mal ! C'est plutôt bien pour un Deku comme toi !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Izuku en souriant de toute ses dents. "Tu les aimes ?"

"Ouais ! Ils auraient quand même mérité d'être plus épicés !"

Izuku n'aurait pas dû écouter Todoroki sur ce point.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
